


Lips So Good I Forget My Name

by HazzaTheFluffball



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Feminine Michael, Luke is that guy in charge of bagging fruits at the grocers, M/M, Michael wears skirts, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaTheFluffball/pseuds/HazzaTheFluffball
Summary: Luke works the most boring job ever, he's been in the presence of fruits so much that he's on the verge of avoiding fruits for life. Then adorable almost-seventeen year old Michael walks in and steals a strawberry and Luke thinks maybe his job wasn't that bad after all.





	Lips So Good I Forget My Name

  
Why Luke hated his part time job was obvious, one, he had to wear this hideous green shirt with the Grocer's name and a huge smiley face on the back, two, it paid low, and three, Luke was always stuck with fruit duty.

 

Fruit duty meaning he was in charge of carrying large crates of apples and bananas and watermelons everyday and arranging them ever so neatly on the fruit shelves.

 

Yeah, sure people said he got the easy job.

 

Do they know how hard it is to balance watermelons on each other? Luke guesses not, only he understands his pitiful job of preventing watermelons and oranges from rolling of the shelves like bowling balls, the only difference is the fruits would bruise and probably even break and Luke would have to pay.

 

He also had to deal with the boring task of scanning the barcodes on fruit when people came to bag them up. Most people weren't even nice.

 

It was always "No, I said bag them separately!"

Bitch, you were the one who gave me a bag of mixed fruit.

 

"Give me extra plastic bags, I'm scared the fruits are too heavy."

There's something called self-service, and you should really say please.

 

"Wait, wait! I forgot to get bananas!"

 

And cue the customers at the back of the queue shooting glares at Luke like it was his fault some lady forgot her bananas.

 

Then obnoxious kids fiddling with the weighing scale and punching in random digits when he went for a wee.

 

When it wasn't hectic, it was boring and the fruit section would be completely empty. Luke would still have to sit at the freezing fruit section, all alone and isolated, with nothing but bananas and apples and other fruits for company.

 

Like today, Luke was sitting on the uncomfortable stool at the counter whilst playing games on his phone lazily. It was a typical Wednesday afternoon, the grocers was almost empty.

 

"No no no!" Luke whined as he once again failed to drift and slammed right into a wall, on his game of course. "Stupid game." He grumbled, slapping his forehead and restarting the game.

 

A flitter of movement caught the blonde's eyes, he looked up from his game, not caring if his car was running right off the highway. He was completely entranced, because what was probably the cutest being ever was about ten feet away from him.

 

The small boy who looked about fifteen was absentmindedly walking around the rows and rows of fruit, the boy's hands clasped behind his back, white skirt bouncing with every step he took.

Fuck, that skirt.

Luke was almost immobile at the moment, his eyes trained solely on the adorable boy. He admired the boy's milky white thighs, wanting nothing but to wrap them around his own waist and grabbing them till red marks showed.

The boy also had candy floss pink hair, which matched his oversized gray sweater, white skirt and pink trainers perfectly. He didn't seem to notice Luke.

But oh how Luke noticed him, he thought the boy was absolutely beautiful.

Luke smiled to himself as the beautiful boy skipped -yes, he fucking skipped- over to where the apples and peaches were. Pretty boy used his dainty hand to pick up an apple. Luke noticed how small and pretty the boy's hands were, imagining how they would look in his larger ones, in his hair, wrapped around his di-

 

He should probably keep his thoughts PG.

 

Luke decided to call the unnamed boy Kitten, since the small boy looked like one with his curious and extra cute demeanour.

 

Kitten sniffed the apple adorably, making Luke coo inwardly. Luke probably looked like a creepy pedophile now, although he was only nineteen, ogling at the boy like an owl. He thanked God no one was around and that Kitten was completely oblivious to his presence. Kitten put down the apple and went over to the cold section.

 

Kitten saw a box of strawberries and Luke saw his eyes light up at the sight of the bright red fruit. The small boy looked at his surroundings cautiously, noticing the fruit section was empty except for Luke -whom he didn't see- who was at the counter.

 

Luke's eyes widened as Kitten sneakily opened the plastic box of strawberries and picked one out. Kitten licked his pretty pink lips -which Luke wanted ever so much to just kiss- and opened his mouth. Luke watched the boy pop the fruit into his mouth, pulling out the green leaf from his mouth.

 

The pink haired boy sighed as he bit into the fruit, his face a pure image of indulgence. Luke wondered if he should go over, he wondered how the boy would react. He wondered...

 

He was a worker there after all.

 

Luke walked over to where the small boy was, the boy not noticing his presence. Luke's heart was thumping in his chest because Kitten was so adorable and cute.

 

Kitten was naughty too, stealing a strawberry.

 

Luke coughed and the small boy jumped in fright. Luke chuckled inwardly, but he kept his cool on the outside, staring down at the boy. The boy tilted his head up to look at Luke, his clear green eyes flashed with shock, guilt, fear and vulnerability.

 

He was so adorable Luke wanted to pinch his cheeks. Okay, now he probably sounded like a pervert.

 

"Hi?" The small boy said timidly, his voice a little muffled because of the strawberry in his mouth.

 

_Cute cute cute_. Luke inwardly fanboyed.

 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Luke asked in a joking tone. The boy's eyes widened.

 

"I-I'm sorry! I just- I j-just really wanted s-some strawberries." Kitten explained in a hurry, "B-but they're pretty expensive b-but they looked so good."

 

He looked so innocent as he apologized profusely, he looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously.

 

"I know I shouldn't have, I'm so so sorry! I'll... get money from my allowance and p-pay you back tomorrow?" He offered, "Just please don't tell mommy she'll be so mad!"

 

Luke just shook his head in amusement. The boy's lower lip trembled a little, thinking Luke wasn't going to let him off the hook. He was going to open his mouth but Luke shushed him by interrupting.

 

"Hey hey, it's okay. You don't have to pay alright? I don't say anything, you don't say anything, no one will know okay?" Luke told him with a smile, the boy's face brightened and he smiled.

 

"Just don't do it again, alright cutie?" Luke told him and patted his head. Why? Because he could. Hah. The small boy almost purred when Luke mussed his candy floss pink hair.

 

" 'm Michael." Luke heard the boy say.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"My name's Michael, a-although cutie is p-perfectly fine!" Kitten, no, Michael squeaked. Luke held back a laugh.

 

"Okay Michael. Cutie. I'm Luke." Luke says, admiring the boy's cuteness. He was such a sucker for cute things.

 

Michael beamed. "Thank you Luke!"

 

Luke nodded as the boy skipped off, waving goodbye to him with the sweetest smile. He sighed as he trudged back to his lonely place at the counter.

 

"Lukey!" Luke looked up to see Michael back, standing in front of him.

 

Before he could react Michael stood on his tip toes and pecked Luke's lips quickly, technically it was aimed for his cheek -Luke supposes- but landed halfway on the lips. The boy was blushing like mad when he pulled away. Luke's eyes were blown wide.

 

What the fuck just happened?

 

Michael let out a giggle. "Thanks again Lukey! You're a nice guy." He smiled and ran off, skirt flouncing.

 

Luke was left staring at the adorable pink haired cutie who just kissed him. He touched his lips in awe. Sure enough, the faint taste of strawberries lingered, evidence that it wasn't his imagination.

 

After that day, Luke was just a tad more enthusiastic to go to his lousy part time job. Because who knew if a candy floss pink haired customer was coming again.

 

He did. 


End file.
